halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Headhunters (short story)
Untitled Any thoughts on what company (Alpha, Beta, or Gamma) that Roland and Jonah were selected from? I don't remember the story mentioning anything like that or even having a clear chronology, but maybe I missed something. --Mayhemm 09:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) In the short story it mentions the headhunters as extremely secret - even to the other Spartans. So it probably wasn't mentioned in GoO or anything. I mean I have thoughts about which company they could be, but most of it is too speculative to be worth mentioning - like how I think that it was Beta because maybe they were trying to figure everything out in alpha, or perhaps they didn't know what the IIIs were capable of until after Alpha's success. It isn't mentioned or even hinted at in the story. It'd all be speculation. ApolloisNaughty 09:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Of course it would be all speculation. I know it wasn't mentioned in GoO. That's why I asked for people's thoughts on the subject, rather than simply asking them to confirm which company the Headhunters were from. The story's all over the place as far as chronology goes. The headhunters' lack of active camouflage (Roland's unit is still very experimental) would suggest this story takes place in the past (all Spartan-III SPI armor contains some kind of rudimentary AC, as far as I recall). This suggests they're alpha company. Yet, they are also testing out VISR, which was only put into use as late as the Battle of Mombasa in 2552 (Halo 3: ODST) and disruptors (Halo 3). This suggests their mission takes place closer to the present than the existence of S3-Alpha (the main body of the company died during Operation: PROMETHEUS). Bits of their use of language is also out of place coming from someone between the ages of 12 and 18 (12 if Gamma, 18 if Beta). I know Spartans are, by their very nature, more mature than their age suggests, but this went even beyond that. Examples would be Roland saying that he wouldn't let the sociopathic Jonah near his kids, or Jonah joking that he was emotionally-stunted when he was twelve. This is probably just the author's attempt to convey a very close, informal bond between the two, but when you consider the Spartans' brief lives it seems a bit odd. The language, along with multiple hints that they've been doing this for a while, suggests that they can't be part of the newly-minted Gamma Company. Possibly their unique status meant they were away on assignment when the rest of their company (alpha or beta) was wiped out? This would allow them to grow up somewhat compared to the average S3. :As I said before, this is all just speculation, but the Halo universe is fleshed out enough now that you should be able to more or less pinpoint the time period any given story takes place in. This one seems to mix time around without intending to, and that seems kind of sloppy to me is all. When authors don't even try to adhere to canon *cough*HaloLegends*cough*, you might as well be reading fan fiction. Otherwise, I really liked the story.--Mayhemm 02:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC) When you are talking about cannon their is an order(I think) to the"order of cannon" and goes as this.What Bungie, 343 Industries says(So if Bungie, 343 Industries says MC is a 40 gay guy. Petty Officer Master Chief Spartan John-117 is a 40 year old gay guy.) Video Games(Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo Wars etc.)> Books (Spartan Trilogy(FoR, F, FS) Evolutions etc.)>Legends. :I pretty much agree, but you'd think that they (the writers/authors) would try to be as consistent as possible to create a more fluid story overall and prevent ambiguity like we're discussing right now. I'm not saying changes should never be made to canon, only that there should be a better reason than "Gee, I can't really think of anything to write, but if I just changed these facts around a bit, I know exactly where to go with MY story. To hell with the contributions anybody else has made." (see Star Wars: The Clone Wars).--Mayhemm 23:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) HeadHunter Elites? In the shot story HeadHunters. What are the Elites that killed everyone?Gogeta21 03:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) They sound like Ossanoos. They just watch and gather information. Probably gathering info on the new demons. Grenade117 17:25, Febuary 2, 2011 (GMT)